Calling You
by laffertyluver23
Summary: Emmett and Paul roughhouse in the woods. Paul/Emmett. Slash. Entry for 'Forbidden Lemon Contest'.


**Entry for "Forbidden Lemon" Contest**

**Title:- Calling You**

**Pen name(s):- LaffertyLuver23**

**Central Characters:- Emmett, Paul**

**Disclaimer:- I don't own the Twilight Saga, or any of the hot actors *cough**KellanLutz**Alex Meraz**cough* who play in the movies…. though they were my inspiration for this! Title from Jeff Buckley song with same name. **

**To see the other entries in the "Forbidden Lemon" contest, please visit the C2 at:-**

**www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/community/Forbidden_Lemon_Contest/80416/**

A/N: This is my FIRST Twilight story, and only my SECOND full blown lemon. I'm excited, eager, and ready to please!

* * *

Paul's POV

My paws pounded the Earth, pushing me further into the woods. I tried not to think so the pack wouldn't be able to hear my thoughts. I didn't want them to know what I did, and especially who I did it with. Not that I would give a flying fuck if someone challenged me about it. Well, maybe Sam, but that was just because he was my alpha. Let one of those other fuckers talk shit though, and it'd be on.

It had just rained. The ground was soft underneath me and the leaves made a green ceiling above my head. The air after a good storm always heightened my sense of smell. I would need it to get him before he got me.

I pushed deeper into the woods, the nauseatingly sweet smell seeping into my snout. I could feel the presence of him; he was close. I sniffed the air again, and could smell a deer. He was feeding. This was good, I could catch him off guard.

I followed his scent. I came up to a clearing where I could see his powerful back hunched over, sucking the life from a large deer. The muscles in his back rippled under his shirt as he swayed with each gulp of blood. My ears moved to either side of my head and I shifted my weight to my hind legs, ready to attack.

"I wouldn't do that puppy," he said, still turned toward the deer. I hated when he called me a puppy, and he _knew_ that. A growl escaped my mouth, my teeth bared, ready to rip his head off.

The vampire straightened slowly and dropped his meal. Emmett Cullen turned to face me with a cocky smile. Blood covered the lower half of his face and was splattered over his shirt. He looked down at the blood and smirked. He used the back of his hand to wipe at the blood on his mouth and chin, then proceeded to slowly lick the blood from his hand while staring intently at me.

_Fuck_.

He flashed me a dimpled smile and then we were both airborne. I got to him first, my teeth latched onto his arm and I used the leverage to sling him before he could grip my fur. I landed heavily and turned to see Emmett smash into a tree. The tree cracked in half under his weight, and the forest shook with its falling.

"You know we can't be too loud," Emmett mocked. He had used his speed to get in my face. Before I had time to respond, he grabbed hold of my fur and began to swing me around. I kicked my legs and tried to wrestle out of his grip. He finally threw me into a boulder, but was back at my side the minute I hit the rock.

"You really think-" he started, but I swatted him away from my face with a heavy paw. I jumped back up and charged him, using my weight to get him on his back. His eyes flashed to black and he grabbed my throat, slinging me off of him. I anticipated the move and dug my claws deeply into him arm so that he was forced to move with me.

Our fight turned into a match of who could hit harder and move faster. Emmett successfully bruised my ribs when he slammed me repeatedly into the ground, but I made sure to leave several claw marks on the skin that sparkled.

I eventually caught him off guard and pinned him to the forest floor. Emmett in a last effort to get me off of him tried to bite me. He kept his long fangs bared, ready to rip at my fur. I quickly backed away and shifted back into human form.

"What the fuck Emmett, no biting!" Emmett stood up and brushed himself off.

"Silly me, I forgot vampires aren't suppose to _bite_," his voice dripped with sarcasm. My blood boiled. It was bad enough I let myself succumb to this, but I refused to let the vamp bite me. My body shook with the need to shift, I wanted to kill him for real this time.

"Whoa, calm down. Fine, no biting." He walked up to me and slowly leaned in to lick a cut on my face that was already almost healed. "Does that mean I can't have any of your blood though?" he asked, moving his face to lick a cut on my jaw. His cold tongue was licking circles into my wound, the action sending a shiver straight to my groin.

"No," I ground out.

"No, I can't have it, or no, I can?"

"No, you can." He used his speed to put us on the ground, his knees on either side of my hips. His eyes traveled down my torso, landing on my dark patch of pubic hair. His eyes flashed black again, but then returned to their normal honey.

Emmett placed his fingers on my stomach and pressed his nails down until they broke the skin. I hissed out as he dragged his nails downward until they met hair. He leaned down and tried to suck at the blood before I healed. He got two good licks of blood before my stomach healed itself.

"Fuck, you heal too fast. I need something that cuts deeper," he whined into my stomach.

"I'm not the only animal you can get blood from."

"I know, but yours just calls to me," he said, rubbing his nose in my pubic hair. He closed his eyes as he breathed in my scent.

"While you're down there though…" I trailed. Emmet raised an eyebrow at me. He sat up and pulled his ripped shirt over his head and tossed it. I propped myself on my elbows to get a better look at his body. He was built like me, but even bigger.

Emmett smirked when he saw me watching him. He stood up and started to sway his hips as he went to unfasten his belt. His hips rotated seductively as he slowly pulled the belt from around his waist. He got the belt off and hooked it over his shoulders, moving his hands back to unzip his pants. Turning around, he began to shimmy out of his pants, giving me a taste of his perfect ass. He took hold of each end of the belt, flexing it over his head. The muscles in his back and shoulders were pulled tight and were seriously turning me on. He let go of one end of the belt, and started to swing it around his head, his hips moving faster now. I could picture him riding my dick like he was some kind of cowboy, swinging that goddamn belt like a lasso.

Finally Emmett turned and faced me. I couldn't help but stare at the bulge in his black Calvin Klein briefs. He took hold of both ends of the belt again, and folded it in half. He pushed the leather together and then quickly pulled the ends apart, making a loud "snap" sound echo through the woods.

"I didn't like how you jumped me back there. That wasn't very nice of you," Emmett said, cracking the belt inches from my dick. "I guess I'm going to have to punish you."

My body was hot all over, and my dick was curved so hard it hurt. "We can play later, right now I wanna fuck," I barked out. Emmett pouted those full lips, reminding me how I had yet to feel them wrap around my cock. '_Later_.' I reminded myself.

"Fine." I had time to exhale a relieved breath and he was on top of me, his cold lips attacking my neck.

"I won, I top, remember?" I said huskily.

"Last time Rose could smell you on me. I always make sure to fuck another vampire after you to get rid of the smell of dog, but it's like your scent is extra strong," he said between kisses. "I figure if I just ride you, I'll get less of your sweat on me, plus, I'm really good at riding you," he emphasized the last part with a roll of his ass on my dick. I didn't like that he had called me a dog, but his ass felt so good grounding down on me.

"Whatever, just take off the fuckin' underwear."

"Already did." I looked down, ready to protest, but I was met with his pure, white ass. The perks of fucking a vampire I guess.

His tongue slid across my bottom lip, back and forth, then he was intruding my mouth, tongue reaching easily to the back of throat. He kissed me hard, not stopping when his teeth clanked against mine and his tongue gagged me a couple of times. The taste of the dried, coppery flasks of blood and his saliva flooded my mouth and my senses. I grabbed his ass and pulled his body flush against mine.

His hands tugged at my hair. If I wasn't a shifter he would have ripped it out by now. I left one hand firmly on his ass, and moved the other one up to tap two fingers against his cheek. He turned his face to look at my fingers. A trail of saliva clung to his lips as he took my fingers into his mouth and started to work them like he would my cock.

His head bobbed up and down on my fingers, his tongue swirling around the tips of them. Fuck, I should have let him suck me off earlier. His hand gripped mine and lead it to his dick. I took hold of his member and gave a short tug to test him out. Emmett moaned around my fingers, and sped up his motions. I coated my hand with a mixture of spit and blood remnants and placed it back on his cock. I twisted my hand upward and then back down, making sure to thumb his slit every now and again.

Emmett let go of my fingers with a crude 'pop' and guided them to his ass. Before I could push them into his tight hole, he slammed down on my fingers. I instinctively pumped his dick faster, enjoying the sight of him fucking my fingers.

"You're stretched," I told him after a minute, letting go of his dick and removing my fingers to place them on his hips. Emmett whined at the loss, but quickly grabbed my cock and impaled himself on it. My eyes rolled back at the freezing walls clamping around my dick. The pace Emmett set was frenzied. He looked so perfect, riding my dick like it was his job. Rolling forward, then up, the down at an angle. He was like a fucking porn star.

I thrust up viciously to get even further into his ass. The strength of his downward movements made my hipbones creak, and the forest floor shake.

"So fucking good, doggie" Emmett panted, his head thrown back and eyes pitch black.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." I punctuated each word with a harsh thrust.

"Doggie. Doggie. Doggie." Emmett countered, with sharp rolls of his hips. I growled and gripped his dick roughly, pumping my hand as fast as our thrust.

"Shit." he gasped. I could feel his ass start to clench tighter around me. "I'm so _fucking close_." Emmett keened, bouncing in my lap harder and faster. I could hear tree roots breaking away from the soil around us.

I twisted his dick a few more times and he was coming in long spurts, all over the place. Come coated our chests, and splattered small lines on his face and hair. He licked some of his seed off of his lips as his body shudder.

"Paul, you've got to be close, pull out," Emmett huffed, trying not to succumb completely to the orgasm ripping through his body. His movements on my lap slowed down, and he was weakly beginning to try to dismount me. I gripped his hips tighter and continued my upward thrust into his ass. I'd fucking teach him to call me a dog.

"What the fuck man?! Fucking pull out you fucking dog!" he roared, his orgasm subsiding enough to make his attempts at getting off of me harder for me to stop.

Any control I had left snapped and I thrust up so hard, my hands left imprints on Emmett's diamond hard skin from the sheer force it took me to keep him from flying off of me. I kept up the brutal pace, the sound of skin against skin mimicking gunshots.

My balls tightened more than they ever had before and suddenly I was coming, hot and hard in Emmett's ass. I gave a few more shallow thrust then I let go of his hips, letting my head hit the ground so I could catch my breath. The minute my grip loosened, Emmett flew off of me, my dick still half hard and leaking. His eyes were black and he looked truly pissed. I smiled.

"What the fuck was that Paul?" Emmett hissed.

"The best fuck to date," I replied smugly.

"You know Rose can smell your scent, you know to pull out when you top, so what the fuck was the problem?" It was hard to take him seriously with my come sliding down his thighs.

"Maybe next time you won't call me a dog."

Emmett threw up his hands dramatically. "Really? You're pissed because I called you a name? Fucking punch me next time! Fuck, I don't know, bite me, or kick me, just-" Emmett huffed in frustration, he was breathing hard and gesturing wildly. "How am I suppose to explain to my wife why your scent is up my ass?"

It was a serious question but I couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Besides, why was he so afraid of that blond bitch anyway?

"You think this is funny?" he screeched. I could tell he was on the verge of a mental breakdown, and I was hoping for a round two, so I decided to sober up.

"Tell her I licked your ass as a greeting. Or better yet, tell her my balls were sore, so I decided to lick on yours instead. I am a _dog_ after all, and that's shit we're suppose to do." I could see him contemplating what I had said. If he truly thought Rosalie would buy that crock of shit, he really was dumb.

"That might work," he said, visibly calming down. I was slightly annoyed he was going to say I 'licked his ass as a hello', but I was more so still horny.

"So, round two?"

He smirked. "Sure."

End


End file.
